


Hold Me Down

by FoxCollector



Series: Love Is Much Worse [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Izuna is dead and sad though, Kind of dark, M/M, MadaTobi - Freeform, Mentioned Hashirama, Mentioned Izuna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxCollector/pseuds/FoxCollector
Summary: If there was one thing Madara liked about Tobirama, it was that he knew how to take. Unlike Hashirama, who was always so focused on giving and sharing and what he could do for others, Tobirama knew how to take what he wanted and how to please himself.





	Hold Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my first contribution to the tiny (but hopefully growing) MadaTobi fandom.
> 
> I know it's short, but I do have something a bit longer I'm currently editing. I hope to post it within a few days.
> 
> If you enjoy, please let me know!
> 
> Read, enjoy, review!

If there was one thing Madara liked about Tobirama, it was that he knew how to take. Unlike Hashirama, who was always so focused on giving and sharing and what he could do for others, Tobirama knew how to take what he wanted and how to please himself.

Madara liked that kind of aggressive pleasure, it was charmingly selfish.

Sometimes he’d just let Tobirama climb on top of him and ride him, he could lie back and admire the view. And it was a view.

Tobirama was completely unashamed of his body. Every scar was a trophy, a mark on a flawless canvas. Madara loved tracing the scars, especially the ones he knew were from him (or from Izuna, which always made him revel in a twisted kind of pride). There was one particular long scar on Tobirama’s thigh – oh, he remembered that one – that always captured his attention. Once he’d dug his nails into it so hard he’d made Tobirama bleed, then he’d flipped them over and pulled Tobirama’s thighs over his shoulders so he could taste the blood while he pounded into him.

It was sick. It was twisted. And it was beautiful.

He thinks maybe if things were different, if there wasn’t this poison between them, they could have had something more real. The only thing that stops him from hating Tobirama enough to kill him is the knowledge that it could have gone the other way. Izuna could have killed Tobirama and it would have been him begging Hashirama for peace instead of the other way around.

Sometimes he thinks he would have preferred it if that had happened.

But then he thinks about Hashirama and knows that he could never wish this on him. Because he loves Hashirama. He does, and he knows it. It’s pure and simple and makes him miss Izuna more than anything. Hashirama doesn’t have much time for him anymore.

He loves Hashirama, but he fucks Tobirama. It’s the best he can get. And he can admit that he and Tobirama are a good match in bed. Tobirama can and will gladly take anything he gives, and he for his part needs to direct his energies onto someone who can take it.

They’re a bit dysfunctional, but that’s to be expected.

The only thing he doesn’t really like is when Tobirama goes slow and soft and clings to him. He hates it because he knows it’s an apology of sorts. He doesn’t need empty apologies, they spark at embers in his heart and always make him lash out.

He doesn’t hit, it’s not war. But the bruises he leaves on Tobirama’s hips when he throws him to his hands and knees leave a picture of anger and regret that are a war of their own.

The only real tenderness comes after he knows he has been too rough, even if Tobirama will never say it. He might be too proud to admit when it’s too much, but he isn’t so proud he won’t crawl into Madara’s arms and spend the night there.

They have a routine after those nights, one that involves Madara distracting Hashirama as much as possible, because Hashirama has a sixth sense when it comes to Tobirama’s injuries. The number of times they’ve said they went too far sparring and that’s why Tobirama is limping is so high Madara is surprised Hashirama doesn’t think he actually _is_ trying to kill Tobirama.

Then again, maybe he knows. Maybe he knows but doesn’t say anything because it’s not his business. Madara doesn’t know. Most times he doesn’t care.


End file.
